Tes passes
by Vacarmes
Summary: Hinata rattrapera ces passes, il le savait et ensemble ils écraseraient ce géant, ensemble ils abattraient ce mur.


**Note :** _Hey ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce tout mais vraiment petit os, que j'ai écris en quelques heures ahaa ! Je met KageHina, parce qu'il le laisse clairement sous-entendre, enfin vous verrez hein ! Bonne lecture !_

 **K.H**

Kageyama le savait. Il savait qu'Hinata était sérieux. Il savait aussi qu'il le ferait, il ne mentait pas, ne briserai pas sa promesse. Son corps, ses jambes le lui permettraient, sa détermination aussi et peut-être son amour pour le volley-ball. Hinata le ferait, parce qu'il aimait jouer, parce qu'il voulait toucher le ballon, parce que Shōyō ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui frapper ces passes, même défectueuses. Et quelque part, Tobio le lui en était reconnaissant, même si pendant un certain temps, il s'était demandé pourquoi lui et pourquoi cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Et, Kageyama n'avait jamais trouvé réponse.

Pourtant, quand ils ont cessé d'être en harmonie sur le terrain, Kageyama s'est senti mal, effrayé par cela, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu lui échapper. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer avant l'évolution d'Hinata et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le satisfaire ? Il avait peur. Peur de perdre la seule personne capable de frapper cette passe maudite. Mais, Kageyama aurait dû savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais dû douter de lui, de son désir de toucher le ballon, de son désir de rattraper sa propre passe, de son désir de rester sur le terrain avec lui, grâce à lui, ensemble. Seulement, la hantise de son passé est présente, la peur de ne retrouver personne au bout de cette passe, d'entendre ces commentaires sur son propre désir de gagner, d'être appelé par ce stupide surnom. Ce sentiment est présent, tout le temps, même si parfois Hinata l'éblouis, lui coupe le souffle, l'électrise et dans ces moments-là, cette peur disparaît. Elle disparaît à chaque match au moment où il s'y attend le moins, parce que la lumière, l'espoir que représente Shōyō le submerge, contre n'importe quoi, contre n'importe qui. Et, Tobio se sent emporté par tout cela, l'adrénaline se manifeste dans ces veines, l'envie d'être le meilleur avec Hinata, de tout donner pour Hinata le consume, alors il se lance et même fatigué, pour cet espoir à l'étrange couleur orange, il donne tout.

Et, Shiratori Zawa est arrivé. Et, Kageyama a été bluffé par Hinata, encore par son discourt, par cette rage de vaincre, cette envie de lui faire ravaler ces mots à ce champion, cette monstruosité qui émanait de son être. Et, il a été fier sur le coup, et maintenant encore, d'avoir été présent, à ces côtés, d'être son coéquipier et de savoir que c'était la même détermination que lui, qu'Hinata voulait détruire cette équipe soi-disant imbattable et supérieur à eux. Tout son corps en avait trembler, son cœur c'était gonfler de joie et avait battu si fort.

Hinata rattrapera ces passes, il le savait et ensemble ils écraseraient ce géant, ensemble ils abattraient ce mur.

Et, l'heure du match avait sonner. Et, coûte que coûte, point par point, ils avaient égaliser. Kageyama c'était battu, alors même que parfois il n'y croyait plus. Et, la lumière qu'était Hinata pour lui avait bien failli s'éteindre, mais il refusait cela. Kageyama lui ferait la passe, encore et encore, autant de fois qu'il le faudra, autant de foi qu'il le pourra. Parce que Shōyō le méritait, pour tous ces « Encore ! », pour tous ces « Fait-moi la passe ! » et surtout ces « A moi ! », même lorsque Kageyama pensait qu'il était fatigué, vide d'énergie, brisé de courage par l'adversaire. Tobio lui enverrait la balle. Et surtout, pour son « Je rattraperai toutes tes passes ! », Kageyama la lui ferait encore, avec la même rage, la même ardeur, ce même désir de vaincre et de gagner malgré la fatigue présente dans ses muscles. Parce qu'Hinata surplomberai tout le monde. Parce qu'ensemble, Kageyama en mettrait sa main à couper et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Shōyō en jeu, ils étaient ce duo monstre, comme le dirait Tsukishima.


End file.
